【NKRI74】Latar Kalijati【PRA-R1】
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: 【#NasionalismeIndonesia & #TujuhBelasan2k19】 Sebelum 'Indonesia', mungkin 'Hindia Belanda' lebih pantas. {[ historical x factual research, au ]}
1. Awal

_"Sebelum 'Indonesia', mungkin 'Hindia Belanda' lebih pantas."_

.

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

_Please note that I—INDONESIAN KARA, as the writer, of course—gain no material profits by thinking, writing, and publishing this Indonesian Nationalism fanfiction here._

.

**#NKRI74:**

**_The First Round of _ "PRA KEMERDEKAAN" _theme_**

**~oOo- LATAR KALIJATI -oOo~**

**_INDONESIAN KARA (ananda Larnetta)_**

.

**rated:** R-15. **genres:** nationalism, historical, angst.

**language:** Indonesian, and others.

.

**Author's Note**

_Remember, this is just a fanfiction that contains one of Indonesia's timelined history. Written in general point of view, without the time of intention to degrade someone, nations, or anyone._

**Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

~Oo- **_Hap the time to Read! _**-oO~

* * *

**Tjilatjap.**

**hari 7 boelan 3 tahoen '42.**

.

.

_"Indische-tan, _jika ada sesuatu yang diperlukan, silakan, katakan saja padaku. Kelak akan kubantu sebisaku." Kaulihat senyumannya secerah mentari di hari tak berawan kala itu, seraya mengamati lingkup compang-camping Nusantara Raya—usai dijajah oleh Si Kompeni, yang barangkali telah sampai di negerinya di Eropa sana.

Kamu menatap kaki-kakimu yang berkasut tipis, hanya selembar karet ban bekas dan karung goni, menatapnya membuatmu meringis. Perih. Sakit. Ada lara yang menyelinap tanpa izin ke relung jiwa.

_Whush ... ._

Kautetap bergeming dan menunduk, sementara Personifikasi Mentari Terbit kembali berucap, "Tak perlu sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku, Nusantara. Kita ini saudara, 'kan?" Kamu tersentak, sekonyong mengangkat kepalamu.

Namun, tetap tiada berani untuk menatap matanya langsung. Menatap jemari tangannya yang kokoh menggenggamkan sebilah katana, lengkap dengan sarung pedangnya.

Kautetap diam, tanpa respons, merasa terlalu takut.

Saudara, katanya?

"Kh ..." Kamu melenguh, tak sanggup menyusun kata, enggan menjawab. Saudara ...?

Pantaskah ia? Pantaskah?

Dianggap sebagai "saudara" dari senegeri adidaya pada eranya ... **pantaskah**?

_"Dank Ü ... (Terima kasih ...)"_ Kau berbisik, padanya yang barangkali tidak mendengar. "Saya hargai tawaran Anda barusan." Kalimatnya terucap dalam Bahasa Belanda. Begitu fasih, tanpa cela dalam pengucapannya.

_"Ā? (Oh?)"_ Tanpa melirik, kautahu bahwa Kuro, Si Personifikasi Kedua dari Negeri Mentari Terbit itu, menelengkan kepalanya, barangkali bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang kaukatakan barusan. Kau menutup mata, enggan untuk mengulang kata-katamu.

_(Di saat itulah, sebersit keraguan merasuk perlahan ke hatimu.)_

_Pluk!_

"Eh?"

Bersitatap. Langsung dengan keping mata berwarna merah darah itu. Kuro tersenyum kaku. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Bukankah itu kewajiban bagi saudara tua bangsamu ini untuk membantu?" ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutmu yang kusut.

Hatimu bimbang, ragu memilih untuk percaya dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya, atau menolak dan menyebarluaskan pergolakan melawan penjajah. Seseorang di dalam dirimu seolah memberontak, ingin keluar dan segera menampar pemuda Asia Timur di hadapanmu.

Seakan pula menjerit, mengutara kalimat-kalimat kasar yang ditujukan untuk lawan bicaranya, _"Saudara macam apa yang memasuki wilayah kedaulatan negeri dari saudara mudanya dengan membombardir dari ranah dirgantara, samudera, dan buwana!? Si Asia Timur itu tirani! Kejam! Pembohong besar! Dialah yang akan memeras Bumi Pertiwi habis-habisan setelah Si Kompeni!"_

Namun, kautahan. Coba menenangkan diri, kaucoba meredam gejolak untuk berontak. _Jepang datang dengan baik, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.__"Indische-tan?"_

Kamu memejam mata, memaksa diri untuk ikut tersenyum.

_Hmh._

"Ya ... Anda benar."

* * *

Hari kedelapan dari bulan tiga tahun empat puluh dua, tanpa kausadari fakta bahwa negerimu telah terjerumus dalam era penjajahan baru yang jauh lebih menyiksa daripada penjajahan Belanda.

Pilihan yang salah.

Namun seperti itulah linimasa persejarahan Indonesia berjalan.

* * *

•••

_Tak kasat oleh netra,_

_namun terasa begitu nyata._

_Inilah awal mulanya_

_Penjajahan berselubung ikatan "saudara_".

•••

•••

•••

Tanggal 8 Maret 1942, dilakukanlah perundingan antara pihak Belanda, yang diwakili oleh Letnan Jenderal Ter Porten; dengan pihak Jepang, diwakilkan oleh Jenderal Hitoshi Imamura bersama Gubernur Jenderal A. W. L Tjarda van Starkenborgh Stachouwer.

* * *

_"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Willem, waktuku tidak banyak." Jepang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, seolah berisyarat mengusir pihak lawan._

_"Mari kita buat lebih cepat, _Nederlandsch."

* * *

*o0o*

.

Perundingan itu menghasilkan suatu perjanjian yang mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, harus disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak.

Kemenangan telak jatuh ke tangan Jepang, seutuhnya Hindia Belanda jatuh ke tangannya tanpa syarat apapun.

Sebaliknya, pahitnya kekalahan harus Belanda telan mentah-mentah. Raiblah negeri jajahan yang selama ini dikuasainya.

.

*0o0*

* * *

_"Bagaimana rasanya kalah total, Nederlandsch?" Kuro mengejek. Memanggil Willem dengan nama negara yang ia personifikasikan. Si Asia Timur menyilang tangannya di depan dada, ia bertanya lagi, "Menyesal dengan keputusanmu menggabungi Sekutu?"_

_Willem tetap membisu, bergeming di tempatnya._

_Sekali lagi Kuro menyeringai, mengucap kalimat seenaknya, "Melumpuhkan kalian itu mudah sekali. Saaangaaat mudah. Dapat kulakukan dengan satu tangan, hahaha ..."_

**_Brak!_**

_"Kalau bukan karena kauserang Pearl Harbor setahum yang lalu, sudah pasti aku akan— akan ...!"_

_Melihat Willem hilang kata, Kuro menaikkan satu alisnya. Tatapannya menyorot tajam, merendahkan diri Willem yang berusaha menjaga harga diri di depannya. "Akan? Akan apa?"_

_Ejekan secara tidak langsung yang menciutkan nyali. Willem berkecil hati. Menghela napasnya berat sekali, dua kali, hingga dia tenang kembali, Willem mengepal._

_Sekarang dia terpojok, tidak bisa melayangkan tinjunya sembarangan._

_"Mengaku kalah, _hm?"

_Wilenyca maju selangkah, menepuk bahu kembarannya sekali. Willem menoleh, mendapati adiknya itu mengangguk lemah. Ia menatap nanar, mengabaikan Si Asia Timur yang duduk manis menontoni mereka beserta sepihaknya._

_"Ayo, Will." Gadis itu menarik tangan Willem, mengajaknya beranjak. Sang Personifikasi Negeri Kincir Angin mengikuti dengan langkah terseret, meninggalkan ruang perundingan tanpa berkata apapun lagi._

_Kuro menggeleng, masih menyeringai tipis mengingat yang tadi. Tatapannya masih saja merendahkan, walau pihak Belanda telah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang perundingan._

_Tidak ada yang tahu tentang apa yang dia rencanakan sekarang._

Delapan dan sembilan Maret di tahun itu, 1942, daerah Kalijati, Subang, Provinsi Jawa Barat, menjadi saksi bisu dari salah satu kejadian sejarah Indonesia.

.

.

.

_Hendak ke mana mengadu takdir,_

_jika rakyat cinta negeri tak hanya segelintir._

_Nasionalisme dapat dengan mudahnya hadir,_

_jika engkau tak saling menjatuhkan sesama "perintis"._

.

_Tak hanya kata untuk berjanji._

_Tidak perlu sesumbaran untuk mampu membukti._

_Cukup lakukan sesuatu yang pasti._

_Dengan balut-balut nasionalisme Indonesia, itu yang terpentimg bagi negeri._

* * *

**finished.**

* * *

**[1/3]**


	2. Tengah

{**_(telah diceritakan suatu kisah, )}_**

**_{( tentang perjuangan menuju merdeka. )}_**

**_{( tanah air Indonesia Raya, )}_**

**_{( ... dalam balut peta sejarah. )_****_}_**

.

**_~oO- _****6 Januari ****1942****_ -Oo~_**

_Jepang melancarkan serangan melalui udara pertama di atas tanah Ambon._

* * *

**_Lima menit tragedi._**

* * *

_Whuurrrh!_

Tentara angkatan perang Jepang menerbangkan pesawatnya di atas pemukiman rakyat Hindia Belanda. Mereka bermanuver, sempatkan untuk terbang rendah, kemudian menukik kembali ke atas dalam sekejap. Tak hanya segelintir, rakyat keluar dari kediamannya, menonton ke langit demi mencari tahu. Mereka bertanya-tanya: _ada apakah ini? Dari mana asal suara yang memekak telinga ini?_

Empat puluh tentara Belanda yang menyamar menjadi pribumi turut keluar dari persembunyiannya, mendongak pada langit cerah tak berawan. Ingin tahu ada apa. Salah satu dari tentara itu menepuk bahu orang di sebelahnya, bertanya dalam Bahasa Belanda, _"Ada apa?"_

Orang itu mengendik bahu. Tidak tahu.

Sebelum tentara yang barusan bertanya itu mengucap terima kasih, seseorang menyeru singkat, _"Dat!"_ Salah satu **_Jong Ambon,_** Arifin, menunjuk ke udara kosong. Yang lainnya mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjuknya, menonton dan menunggu untuk seberapa lama.

Lima detik, sebelas pesawat tempur berbendera _Hinomaru _kembali beraksi, terbang dengan ketinggian sekitar dua-tiga ratus kaki dari tanah, menerbangkan penutup kepala yang mereka pakai. Sebagian berdecak, mengagumi tentara Jepang yang berlalu-lalang di atas perumahan rakyat.

(Tentara Belanda di antara pribumi terhenyak, menolehi kanan dan kirinya, tidak ada yang mengenali mereka.)

Mereka terheran.

Tidak tahu-menahu dengan tujuan.

.

_Satu._

.

Ternamun, sebagian lagi di antara mereka yang kagum, memiliki firasat buruk akan terjadinya sesuatu. Kedatangan _Tentara Hinomaru _pastilah ada maksudnya, entah maksud betulan atau yang terselubung. Mereka mempertajam intuisi. Melirik ke sana dan kemari, mencari celah yang tepat untuk berlindung dengan segera. Senjata api sisa dari bala tentara Belanda masih bergeletakan di tanah, tercecer, tak disimpan meski masih beramunisi sedikit.

.

_Dua._

.

Sekitar sepuluh hingga dua puluh orang di antara kerumunan manusia yang terkagum itu bergerak _natural_, mencoba agar tidak mencolok. Sesekali mendongak, ikut menontoni tentara berpesawat tempur, lantas kembali memacu langkah. Menuju ke balai-balai perlindungan dan penyimpanan senjata yang tidak lagi aman.

_Ancaman datang._

_Penjajah baru __bertandang._

.

_Tiga._

.

Hawa yang begitu panas menyengat mereka abaikan. Harus siap fisik dan mental sebelum melawan. Para Tentara Keamanan Rakyat yang tersebar di tengah kerumunan bersiaga, menarik mundur beberapa lansia dan kawula muda yang bisa diselamatkan. Firasat buruk semakin menjadi, kini intuisi mereka semakin diuji.

_"Moendoer segera,_" bisik salah satu di antara mereka. _"Ini tanda bahaja."_

Lima. Sepuluh. Lima belas. Dua puluh. Jumlah pemilik nyawa yang mereka tarik mundur, masuk segera ke rumah-rumah, atau melesat ke gudang senjata dan balai keamanan.

Lawan pertama mereka adalah **sang waktu**.

Selanjutnya, tinggallah dugaan sementara.

.

_Empat._

.

_"Masoek, masoek."_ Tiga orang TKR mengarahkan belasan orang untuk masuk ke balai keamanan, dan sekitar delapan TKR lainnya mengantarkan sebagian besar rakyat untuk mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Fokus tatapannya adalah pesawat tempur Jepang yang masih berlalu-lalang.

.

_Namun dengarkanlah,_

_dari ratapan tak bertuan di ujung jalan_

_antarperbatasan._

.

_Lima._

.

Puluhan timah panas melesat bebas, melubangi udara, menembusi kulit manusia. Dada. Kepala. Wajah. Mata. Perut. Belasan terkapar seketika. Meregang nyawa di bawah terik.

Kaki. Tangan. Bahu. Paha. Tidak sedikit yang lantas tergopoh menyeret langkah, mengamankan diri mereka. Ramai orang terkagum enam puluh detik yang lalu, drastis berubah menjadi riuh kepanikan. Menyeruak ke mana-mana. Isak dari lansia dan belia, menangisi kepergian orang yang mereka kasihi.

Tanah berhamburan, mengabur pandangan. Namun lesatan timah panas dari selongsong senapan pesawat tembur terus menerjangi raga-raga dengan salah yang tidak diketahui.

Baik pribumi, atau tentara Belanda yang menyamar, sama-sama jatuh sebagai korban.

(Sepesawat tempur tanpa bendera _Hinomaru_ terbang tinggi di atas mereka, dengan kecepatan rendah. Pilotnya melirik ke bawah, menatap sekilas kerusakan yang ada. Dia menyeringai kejam.

_Ini sudah._

Lantas melesat meninggalkan pelataran tanpa ikut menyerang.)

* * *

_"Kawan adalah **lawan** yang belum menyerang."_

_–**Larnetta Balies.**_

* * *

~oOo~

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan._**

_Harap diingat bahwa saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam memikirkan, menulis, dan memublikasikan fanfiksi bertema Nasionalisme Indonesia ini di sini._

.

**#NKRI74:**

_Babak Pertama dari tema_ **"PRA KEMERDEKAAN"**

**~oOo- LATAR KALIJATI -oOo~**

**_INDONESIAN KARA (ananda Larnetta)_**

.

**sensor:** R-15. **aliran:** nasionalisme, persejarahan, linimasa perjuangan.

**bahasa:** Indonesia (utama).

.

-, **Catatan dari Penulis** ~

Mohon diingat bahwa karya tulisan ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiksi yang mengangkat tema dari salah satu Sejarah Indonesia. Karya ini ditulis dalam sudut pandang umum dan/atau dari sepengetahuan masyarakat awam.

Tidak ada tujuan untuk merendahkan suatu bangsa, negara, golongan, seseorang atau siapapun.

**_Kebijaksanaan pembaca sangat dianjurkan._**

~OoO~

* * *

_"The 'hope' rot off and drop away."_

* * *

"Selamat sore, _Indoneshia-tan._" Kepalanya refleks menoleh, seseorang memanggil nama negaranya. Indonesia tahu betul itu siapa. "Ah, Jepang? Kamu datang lagi hari ini?"

Kuro memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum di hadapan Indirasyah. "Mengapa? Kamu tidak suka dengan kedatanganku ke mari?" tanyanya langsung. Yang ditanyai _gelagapan _sesaat, merasa bahwa dirinya telah mengusir pemuda Asia Timur itu secara tak langsung.

Dia terburu menjawab, "O- oh, _s- sor- sorry, dat bedoelj- je I- Ik niet. Bedoel- bedoelde je! (O- oh, m- ma, maaf, aku- aku tidak bermak- sud beg- begitu. Maaf- maafkan aku!)"_ Indirasyah tergagap. Tangannya menggestur, tampak gemetar. Kuro menyeringai biasa, hanya tampak seperti senyuman maklum di mata si gadis berdarah Hindia Belanda.

"Tak perlu hingga seperti itu. Aku tahu kautidak bermaksud begitu, 'kan?" Dia menatap, langsung kepada kepingan netra cokelat milik Indirasyah. Bersitatap untuk beberapa detik. "Euh ..."

_Glek. _"_J- ja. __(Ya.)"_ Indirasyah menatap ke arah lain, meredam kegugupan.

"Oh, iya. _Voer alstublieft in, Meneer- oukh, Ik bedoel, Japan. (Silakan masuk, Tuan- uhhh, maksud saya, Jepang.)"_ Gadis itu mempersilakan. Si _Japanese_ menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, tersenyum _natural _tanpa ia sendiri sadari. _"Arigatou gozaimasu, Indoneshia-tan_," ucapnya.

Indirasyah mengernyit. Tidak paham dengan kalimat Kuro barusan. Ari- apa? Ari-ari? Lalu, ga- gato? "Gantung" maksudnya?

Ah! Ia tidak paham!

"Kalimatku barusan, artinya 'terima kasih' dalam Bahasa Jepang, _Indoneshia-tan_." Respons yang tidak diminta, namun berguna bagi Indirasyah. Ia mengangguk mengerti, membalas respons Kuro dengan anggukan dan kalimat, "_Ah, Ik begrijp het. Bedankt voor het laten weten. (Ah, saya mengerti. Terima kasih telah memberitahu.)"_

Ruang tengah dari rumah yang ditinggali Indirasyah cukup luas. Setengah peleton dari tentara perang.

Kuro menyisir surai legam kemerahannya dengan jemari, kemudian mendudukkan diri.

_Katakan saja sejujurnya, lalu buat semuanya jadi lebih cepat._

•••

•••

SEJARAH INDONESIA

•••

•••

_Begitulah ..._

_Kedatangan Jepang disambut dengan kebahagiaan dari rakyat Hindia Belanda yang kala itu masih luluh-lantak keadaannya. Seruan gembira terus terdengar pada awal kedatangan Negeri Hinomaru, tersorak-sorai hampir dari seluruh penjuru negeri._

_Saudara tua dari Bangsa Indonesia, sesama negeri dari Asia, menandang ke tanah air membawa pengharapan baru._

"Hidup Jepang!" _Itu yang mereka serukan._

_Rakyat. Harapan. Merdeka._

_Darah yang sejak dulu terus tertumpah sebab senantiasa mendamba kemerdekaan, kini laksana akan terkabul._

_Bagi rakyat, kedatangan Jepang ke Hindia Belanda (atau Indonesia) adalah pangkal dari kesukacitaan besar. Kemerdekaan yang sejak dahulu mereka damba-dambakan, akan segera tercapai. Kemakmuran dan kesejahteraan rakyat akan terpenuhi._

_Harapan akan segera terwujud._

_Menjadi nyata._

•

•

•

**_{( _****_para pejuang negeri dikumpulkan, )}_**

**_{( terpilih dari bermacam kasta rakyat. )}_**

**_{( demi tujuan bersama yang mulia, )}_**

**_{( mengusung raga 'tuk berjuang ... )_****_}_**

•

•

•

_Ternamun, apakah perihal Jepang akan memerdekakan Indonesia,_

_adalah **benar adanya**?_

* * *

**_finished._**

* * *

**[2/3]**

_**A chapter next from this, and I'll be freee!**_

/ish slap.


	3. Akhir— awal dari segalanya

_**Bagian ini adalah yang terpanjang, mencakup intisari awal dari kedatangan Bangsa Jepang ke Indonesia.**_

_**Jadi, jika Kakak-Kakak sekalian hendak mencari pemikiran dasar dari karya ini,**_

_**Dimohon untuk membaca bagian cerita di bawah dengan teliti dan konsentrasi agar pesan-pesannya juga tersampaikan.**_

_**Terima kasih! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**{( seruan tak bertuan mulai terdengar, )}**_

_**{( ... dari ingatan yang berhamburan. )}**_

.

**"Suara-suara jahat itu ..."**

_("Meraung dari kegelapan, merintih dalam kesesatan.")_

**"... tak mau berhenti."**

_("Terus menghantui, lantas mengusik.")_

_._

_**"Selamat datang dalam peta persejarahan negeri yang kelam,**_

_**... yang mengaburkan arti sesungguhnya dari 'harmoni kehidupan."**_

.

_Sama kelamnya dengan yang berabad-abad lalu._

_Lebih singkat, namun paling menyiksa._

...

•••

...

"Bagaimana harimu, _Indoneshia-tan_? Kudengar lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

_Trak!_

Pertanyaan itu datang bersamaan dengan langkah Indirasyah memasuki ruang tamu, dengan nampan dari pita bambu yang dianyam. Di atasnya tertata seteko cokelat dari tanah liat, berisi cairan teh demi memuaskan dahaga. Di depannya pula ada dua cangkir berbahan sama, kosong, dan menangkup ke bawah. Ada ukir-ukir kembang melati pada semasing cangkir.

Menyadari adanya satu pertanyaan yang dialamatkan padanya, Indirasyah menjawab ringan dalam Bahasa Belanda,_ "Ja, Mr. Japan. Rakyat juga hangat menyambut kedatangan Anda, selepas perginya Belanda."_

Gadis itu ber-_kimpuh_, duduk dengan melipat kedua kaki ke belakang. Dalam Bahasa Jepang, disebutnya sebagai "_seiza_". Tangannya bersibuk, menyiapkan cangkir dan menuang teh ke semasing cangkir tanah liat. Tatapannya fokus, namun tidak mengabaikan Kuro yang mengamatinya dengan saksama.

"Sesemangat itukah?" Indirasyah mengangguk, seraya mendorong cangkir yang telah berisi teh ke hadapan Kuro._ "_Silakan, Tuan- ah, maaf. Maksud saya, Jepang." Ia mempersilakan dalam Bahasa Belanda, lagi.

Kuro tersenyum, lagi-lagi senyum alami, tanpa dipaksakan. "_Indoneshia-tan_," panggilnya.

_"Ja? (Ya?)"_ Si pemuda Jepang menyambung, mengikuti Indirasyah yang masih bertutur dengan bahasa penjajahnya, "Bagaimana kau mengatakan 'terima kasih' dalam bahasamu?"

Sejenak hening.

Yang ditanya meneleng, menatap langit-langit rumah, mengingat-ingat tuturan. "Dalam Bahasa Belanda,_ dank Ü._ Kalau Bahasa Jawa, _matur nuwun_," jawabnya.

_"Maturu nuuwun, Indoneshia-tan." _Waktu itu, Kuro hanya asal mengucap, lantas memejam. Menutup bibirnya dengan ujung jemari tangan kanan. Pikirannya mengata-ngatai dirinya sendiri, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ucapannya salah artikulasi.

Indirasyah terkikik tanpa suara, menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan agar giginya tak terlihat ketika ia tertawa. Dia maklum. _"Nggih, sami-sami, Jepang."_

"Ah, ya, silakan tehnya, Jepang. Anda pasti lelah dengan perjalanan menuju kemari." Sekali lagi dia mempersilakan, kali ini bersambut dengan gestur dari lawan bicara. "Tentu, _Indoneshia-tan._"

Kuro meraih cangkir di depannya, lengkap dengan piring kecil—berbahan sama, untuk tatakan—di bawah. Ia menarik napas, mencium aroma dari kepulan uap teh yang hangat. Dia lantas memejam, bersamaan dengan meneguk teh di cangkir perlahan-lahan. Merasakan kehangatan yang menghapus dahaga. Di mata Indirasyah, _Personifikasi Kedua_ dari Negeri Hinomaru itu tampak berwibawa, laksana penuh dihayati.

•

_Asa yang datang, tak selamanya bertahan,_

_... sejenak datang, selanjutnya perlahan menyirna._

_Meluruhkan kekuatan jiwa dan raga,_

_... membantinghancurkan harapan di ambang batas prahara yang tak berkesudahan._

•

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk tehnya, _Indoneshia-tan_. Cukup untuk menyirna lelahku." Indirasyah mengangguk, tanpa membalas kata. "Oh, dan juga, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, lebih secara umum, kepada seluruh rakyat negerimu, _Indoneshia-tan_."

Mata Indirasyah yang lima detik lalu terpejam, kini fokus pada satu arah; menatap langsung pada wajah Kuro yang berubah serius hanya dalam hitungan detik, hampir sama sepertinya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, menanggapi kalimat Si Jepang.

Namun, sayangnya, seseorang seperti berkata ketus di dalam dirinya, menyuruh Indirasyah untuk tetap bungkam ...

_'Diam dan dengarkan saja apa yang akan dia katakan, Indonesia!'_

Indirasyah terbisu. Mengikuti seseorang yang berketus kata di dalam pikirannya. Tidak menyentak, tanpa kata-kata kasar, namun tetap mengintimidasi. Di hadapan, Kuro seperti tidak menanti respons darinya.

"Kautahu bukan, kalau rakyatmu begitu mendamba-dambakan kebebasan dari penjajah. Berharap dapat merengkuh kemerdekaan bangsa dengan segera, sebab mereka paham betul ..." Kuro menjeda, membersitatapkan diri dengan Indirasyah. Kepalanya meneleng ke kiri, ia lantas menyambung, "... dijajah itu sakit rasanya, _Indoneshia-tan_."

Sang Personifikasi Laksana Budi Utomo terkesiap. Bibirnya kembali membuka, hendak membalas, "Tapi—"

_'Sudah kubilang untuk diam dan dengarkan saja dulu, Indonesia!'_

Suara tegas yang kembali menghardiknya. Memperingatkan Indirasyah untuk kembali membisu, bergeming, dan mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan Kuro. Ia kembali tunduk, menuruti hardikan "seseorang" di dalam pikirannya.

_Sat!_ Sekelebat bayangan legam menenggeri jeda singkatnya kala Indirasyah berkedip. Dia tersentak, walau tak ditunjukkannya secara jelas. Wajah yang samar, hanya tampak sepersekian detik di setiap kedipannya.

Di waktu yang amat singkat itu, adalah seseorang; yang selama ini menyerukan gertak dan hardik dalam pikiran Indirasyah, mengarahkan dan mengusul di dalam benak, bahkan kerap "menggantikan" jiwa Indirasyah untuk menghadapi banyak persoalan rumit yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh si gadis Indonesia itu sendiri.

Waktunya alangkah singkat, sosok itu menyeringai dalam gulita ...

_'Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu, Indirasyah.'_

.

**~oOo~**

* * *

_**"Kain merah atau putih?"**_

_Jangan anggap bahwa ini telah berakhir._

_Justru, inilah awal dari "era yang baru"._

**Selamat datang di peta linimasa yang penuh dengan darah tertumpah.**

**Di sini, mampu kautemu lara sejagad raga yang meraya.**

.

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) **_**Himaruya Hidekazu, Jepang.**_

_Mohon diingat bahwa saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pemikiran, penulisan, dan pemublikasian karya tulis bertema Nasionalisme Indonesia ini._

.

**#NKRI74**:

_**Babak Pertama **__dari tema "__**PRA KEMERDEKAAN**__";_

**~oOo- ****LATAR KALIJATI**** -oOo~**

_INDONESIAN KARA (ananda Larnetta)_

.

**sensor**: T (R-15). **aliran**: sejarah, drama, riset faktual, puisi.

**bahasa**: INDONESIA, Belanda.

.

**~`, ****Catatan Penulis****.**

Pembaca, mohon diingat bahwa karya tulis ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiksi yang mengangkat tema dari salah satu materi Sejarah Indonesia. Karya ini ditulis dalam sudut pandang umum, dan/atau dari sepengetahuan masyarakat awam.

Tidak ada tujuan untuk merendahkan suatu bangsa, negara, golongan, seseorang, atau siapapun.

**Kebijaksanaan pembaca sangat dianjurkan.**

.

\- Indonesia, 7 Agustus 2019 -

* * *

***~OoO~***

_**{( tanah airnya yang tenggelam dalam bayang kekelaman. )}**_

_**{( rintih, jeritan, dan pengharapan yang mati; luruh segera. )}**_

_**{( semua mengadu nasib raga yang kesakitan dihunjam lara. )}**_

_**.**_

_**{( Pejuang itu menghardik medan, )}**_

_**{( "Jaya negeri, Indonesia!" )}**_

•••

Kuro menaikkan sebelah alis, keheranan. "Ada yang ingin kaukatakan, Indoneshia-tan?" tanyanya, menatap intens pada Personifikasi Puspa Melati. Mencipta hening.

Indirasyah menggeleng, tak beserta kata apapun. Seolah enggan berucap. Diam-diam tetap menuruti hardikan "seseorang".

_'Jawablah dengan singkat kata, jangan terlalu sering tidak mengacuhkannya.'_

Dia lantas menarik napas. Suara itu membisikinya lagi, halus untuk kali ini. Baiklah, lebih baik turuti saja. Ia berucap, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Silakan lanjutkan kalimat Anda, Jepang."

Lagi-lagi Kuro mengendik sebelah alis. "Bolehkah?"

Indirasyah mengangguk sebagai responsnya.

"Hahah, baiklah. Biar kulanjutkan." Kuro melipat sebelah kaki, menumpu di atas kaki yang lainnya. Indirasyah menyeriusi, mengabaikan ekspresi wajah "Sang Perwira Jepang" di depan. Memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Kautahu tentang ditarikmundurnya tentara Belanda beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan? Nah, boleh jadi Belanda dan kelompok anggotanya, kubu Sekutu, merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam kepada**mu**." Penekanan di akhir, telunjuknya mengarah tepat kepada Personifikasi Indonesia. Seakan mengintimidasi.

_Hah. _"Tidak hanya padamu, mungkin juga padaku." Kuro membenahi tempat duduknya, menyamankan diri seenaknya. "Meski tak terlibat, pastinya kautahu bermacam cekcok yang terjadi antara Belanda, kubunya, denganku, bukankah begitu?

"Menguasai dan menjajah. Merayah dan mengeksploitasi. Menggali kekayaan negeri hanya demi untung diri sendiri. Membodohi pribumi. Membunuh generasi. Itu yang dilakukan Belanda padamu, _Indoneshia-tan_. Mereka kejam. Tirani. Negeri tirani yang membuat harapan**mu** mati." Kuro mengobar kembali dendam Indirasyah kepada penjajahnya.

_Set!_

_Twitch!_

Tangannya mengepal, mencengkeram kuat kain katun yang membahani rok semata kakinya. Namun, suara dalam pikirannya membisik, kali ini lebih halus, suara feminim yang keibuan, _'Redam. Tenang. Netrallah. Bukan saatnya untuk menguak kesumatnya dendam.'_

Gadis itu menghela napas. Cengkeramannya mengendur, rileks kembali. Terima kasih pada sosok tak kasat netra di pikirannya, yang senantiasa menyuara kalimat-kalimat terpendam dari yang terdalam dari lubuk hatinya.

Sayangnya, kawan seperjuangan, di sisi lain, Kuro menganggap tak berkutiknya Indirasyah mendengar tutur dan bualnya sebagai ekspresi ketercengangan. Dia merasa menang; dapat dengan licik memperdaya Indirasyah dengan dusta berbumbu sekelumit fakta.

"Apakah yang Anda katakan itu ... **adalah benar adanya**?" Tiga kata terakhir, nada suaranya berubah. Tidak lagi menunduk, netranya menatap dengan tajam pada lawan bicara. Seperti tak lagi ada kegentaran dalam lubuk batiniahnya.

_Heh, dia meragukanku?_

"Tentu saja, _Indoneshia-tan_," sambarnya singkat. "Perihal apapun yang terucap dari mulutku adalah kebenaran." Kuro menyebar sesumbaran.

Indirasyah tak membalas. Tatap matanya begitu kosong, seperti orang melamun.

(Namun sebenarnya, tidak. Indirasyah "bercengkerama" melalui batiniah. Dengan seseorang, yang akan kauketahui siapa.)

Semenit jeda, Sang Personifikasi Indonesia melontar kata, yang berakhir dengan pertanyaan, "Mengenai pembalasan dendam Belanda, barangkali akan menjadi masalah yang terpisah. Bagi saya, juga Anda, Jepang."

"Maksudmu?"

_'Tak paham juga?'_

"Anda memiliki masalah Anda sendiri dengan Belanda, juga dengan 'kelompok aliansi' yang tadi sempat Anda katakan. Sedang saya, hanya memiliki masalah dengan Belanda, pun sekadar masalah kedaulatan 'Indonesia' yang dapat saya selesaikan bersama wakil-wakil pribumi," kata Indirasyah mantap. "Perkara pribumi yang meletak harapan demi merdeka kepada Negeri Jepang ..." Indirasyah meneleng, memberi senggang kepada Personifikasi Jepang untuk menduga.

Sekitar sepuluh detik yang hening, terisi oleh suara alam yang tak begitu mereka hiraukan.

Kalimat Indirasyah bersambung, menegaskannya melalui verbal, "... dapat kujelaskan sejelas-jelasnya kepada rakyatku nanti-nanti."

•

_Katakan pada pribumi,_

_Ucapkan pada pemuda, juga pemudi;_

_"Kemerdekaan bagi negeri haruslah buah dari titian jalan penuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan, bukan hasil pemberian dari bangsa lain yang kasihan."_

_._

_Tegaskan._

_Pada semua kalangan._

_Tanpa ada yang bersisa,_

_... teruntuk generasi penerus sila-sila dasar negara._

•

"Aku saudara tua dari bangsamu, Indoneshia-tan. Ataukah harus mulai kupanggil namamu dengan 'Indirasyah'?" Kembali Kuro menyela. Tatapan intimidasinya meluntur, seiring tergantikan oleh senyum menyepelekan.

"Indirasyah" memutar bola mata. Pemuda Jepang ini beraninya menyebut panggilan manusianya. "Jadi, karena relasi, Anda membantu?" Pertanyaan yang teralamatkan begitu saja, tanpa banyak "Indirasyah" pikir matang-matang.

"Jikalaulah saya bukan bagian dari Asia, apakah Anda akan mencampakkan saya?" Pertanyaannya lebih tajam, setajam _katana_ yang pernah menghunjam raga. "Atau yang lebih **keji** lagi, menganggap saya sebagai **musuh**? Atau justru **negeri jajahan** yang dapat Anda peras kekayaan bangsanya, untuk keuntungan pribadi negeri Anda?"

_Deg!_

_'Ku- kurasa ... yang tadi itu, uh, tepat sasaran ...?'_

Dari tempat duduknya, "Indirasyah" melihat kedua tangan lawan argumentasinya erat mengepal. Rahang yang mengeras, juga napas yang mulai terengah-engah. Isyarat tubuh yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"_Indoneshia-tan_."

_'O- oh? A- apakah Jepang marah?'_

"Bagaimana jika ..." Kuro memberi hening, menatap wajah Indirasyah yang ekspresinya antara bingung dan waspada. Selarik seringai keji diekspresikannya, sesaat sebelum ia mengutarakan tujuan aslinya datang ke wilayah Indonesia. "Kujanjikan kemerdekaan penuh dariku untuk negaramu, namun sebagai timbal baliknya ..."

"Indirasyah" mengangkat sebelah alis. Enggan menyela, enggan pula menduga. Hanya cukup pasang telinga. Ingin tahu apa yang direncanakan Jepang di sebalik alibinya.

"... darah muda dari bangsamu, pasrahkanlah padaku. Akan kudidik mereka dengan pendidikan militer. Mereka akan membantuku dalam mengamankan wilayah tanah airmu. Bukankah itu suatu keuntungan bagi pihakmu, Indirasyah-_san_?"

Indirasyah memejam mata. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Kuro tak kehabisan alibi. Dia terus mengajukan segala hal yang ia kira dapat menggoyahkan keyakinan Indirasyah, meskipun yang diberi alibi "sibuk sendiri" dengan konversasi di dalam pikiran. "Akan kuizinkan kau mengibarkan bendera negerimu, bersebelahan dengan _Hinomaru_. 'Indonesia Raya' juga akan berkumandang setelah Kimigayo. Rakyatmu juga bebas membentuk organisasi dalam negeri."

Setuntas kalimat itu, Indirasyah membuka mata. Tatapannya mengarah ke lantai kayu yang klasik diukir datar. Matanya terasa sedikit perih. Dia memejam lagi, seraya berkata, "Saya akan terima ajuan Anda, menyambut kedatangan Anda, dan mengizinkan Anda untuk 'bertingkah' di atas ranah pertiwi saya ...," Netranya mengarah, membersitatap dengan netra Personifikasi Jepang yang berwarna sama persis dengan keping netranya.

Kuro tersentak sedikit. Membatin, _matanya ... ._

Namun, segera dia membenahi ekspresi, menyanggupi pernyataan "Indirasyah". "Aku setujui. Tentang administrasi negara, terserah kau. Kaubisa meminta bantuanku, namun kaujuga harus siap sedia pula ketika aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

Dengan ini, selesailah maksud Jepang dalam mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya ke wilayah 'Hindia Belanda' yang telah berganti nama.

•

_**{( zamrud khatulistiwa, )}**_

_**{( Bumi Pertiwi yang kelak abadi. )}**_

_**{( tegas juang sejarah, )}**_

_**{( sekarang pun menggema ... )}**_

_**{( di relung benaknya ... . )}**_

•

Ia hanya menatap kosong kompetitor lain yang telah berlalu. Tak menanggapi barang sekecap decakan jua. Masih saja bergeming di latar yang sama. Membiarkan hitung-hitung detik berlalu dengan percuma.

Ruangan itu, yang ditempatinya kini, terisi oleh lamanya senggang. Sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, tanpa ada pendatang. Baru tadi ada yang bertandang. Belum lewat satu jam sejak Jepang memberitahukan tujuannya penuh lancang.

Sesaat kemudian, dia memejam. Merasakan ketukan pada "dinding telepati"nya perlahan. Dia menarik napas, membiarkan "jiwa" seseorang yang masih bersemayam di ruang kesadarannya. Bebas. Melayang-layang dalam ruang sadar yang terbatas.

Ketika mengembus, Indirasyah membuka mata.

Netra cokelat itu kembali.

Indirasyah Kushnapaharani, Sang Personifikasi _Pertama_ dari Indonesia itu, kembali menempati "ruang kesadaran"nya.

•

_**{( dulce pax est quides, )}**_

_**{( ... quam solo vitas. )}**_

_**{( dulce pax est quides, )}**_

_**.**_

_**{( "ORATIO QUIES". )}**_

_Inklusi Kemerdekaan._

_(bait Bahasa Indonesia oleh __**INDONESIAN KARA**__.)_

•

_"Tanya pada langit; apa saja yang ia lihat di atas Medan Zamrud Khatulistiwa ini?"_

* * *

_**cerita ini selesai.**_

* * *

**Mijn Status**

9 minuten geleden

_(^ ini Bahasa Belanda, ya.)_

.

_[screenshot-an cerita ini lewat aplikasi ffn]_

*write a caption*

Karena mencipta **nyawa** untuk **karya tulis **itu susah, jadi _chapter_ ketiganya ditunda dulu, yaw. *emoji ngelap ingus*

.

Haaahhh.

Akhirnya selesai.

Terima kasih telah membacanya hingga sampai sini. :"D

Senang rasanya, buah karya saya dihargai oleh pembaca.

Jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan komentar! Saya akan sangat bahagia sekali kalau Kakak-Kakak sekalian sudi mengapresiasi karya bocah 15 tahun (yang sebentar lagi ultah) ini. :")

.

**Salam Indonesia!**

_**~INDONESIAN KARA.**_


End file.
